


5 times it was just a forehead touch...

by durindork



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Durincest, Fluff, Forehead Touches, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, The Hobbit - Freeform, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform, this is just all fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durindork/pseuds/durindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>What about "five times when it's just a forehead touch and one time it turned into a kiss"? Bc forehead touches between those two are precious</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times it was just a forehead touch...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much time at all to write this, because school's keeping me very busy and I don't have too much time to go on the laptop, so chapter updates, if any, will probably be really slow. 
> 
> I just really wanna make it to the kiss tho omg, I'll try to update it often, I can't promise anything. I'm just hoping it doesn't suck too much
> 
> Tumblr: Durindork

Fili was comfortably lying in his bed, engulfed by the warmth of the thick blanket resting atop of him. After a long day of being around his overly-hyper little brother, who insisted on going to the woods all day long, the blond was utterly exhausted, and deserved a nice and long nap, if he said so himself. It certainly was nice, and if he hadn't been woken up around, probably 4 am if Fili had to guess, it surely would've be a long one too. The boy had been jerked out of his slumber by the harsh thump next to his bed, the chilly air hitting him once he sat up and bringing him out of the sleepy haze of not having had enough sleep to be fully awake yet.

Although Fili's senses were alert now, his mind hadn't quite caught up after being awoken so suddenly. The only thing he could process at that moment was that he was awake in the middle of the night, his hand clenching his sheets tightly as his heart raced through his chest, and he had no idea why. There were some vague recollections of a loud scream he might've heard when he was asleep-- which had probably caused the loud thumping of his heart-- though the mere thought of it was absurd, really. Fili was rather a light sleeper, and he's sure he would've woken up if he heard so much as a whisper, let alone a shout.

His mind slowly started processing what was going on around him, the sound of the quick and heavy breathing next to him becoming much clearer. The boy practically jumped out of his bed, despite his eyes not being quite adjusted to the dark yet, knowing exactly where and from who the sound was coming from. He could see the rather small figure trembling and shivering right next to Kili's bed, and that alone said enough.

“ _Kili,_ ” Fili whispered firmly, his voice thick and hoarse with sleep as he now sat right in front of the younger boy, trying to get his brother to look up at him. The older one had no idea what was going on, the only thing that was pretty much clear to him was that his brother sat in front of him, shaking and weeping and whimpering. “look at me.”

Kili knew he couldn't face his brother in the state he was in. The younger one absolutely hated looking vulnerable, hated the way his eyelids felt thick on his eyes, swollen up by the tears that didn't seem to be coming to an end any time soon, and _hated_ the way his breath hitched with every sob and whimper that managed to escape his throat. Fili tried to comfort his brother in every way, rubbing his back and gently combing a hand through the messy brown curls. It had usually always helped to calm his little brother down, but for some reason, it didn't help one bit this time.

Why his little brother's eyes were red and cheeks puffy, breathing harshly as if he couldn't seem to fill his lungs with air, he doesn't know. But he tries to comfort and soothe him in every way he can, hoping to calm his brother down.

It was often that Kili woke up from some sort of nightmare, especially when they were younger, but he had usually crawled in Fili's bed, laying himself down right next to his older brother who petted his head or played with his hair, and the younger one would doze off right away again. This time it all seemed to be way more intense-- Kili was practically having a panic attack and Fili had no idea what to do.

The older one's heart ached with every heaving sob and sharp intake of breathe his brother made, even more so when his little brother couldn't calm down at all, couldn't stop the way he seemed to be gasping for air as his heart hammered in his chest, and Fili couldn't do _anything_ about it.

“Look at me.” He repeated when Kili hadn't listened, hands gently placed on the other's cheeks as he stroked his thumbs over his cheekbones. The younger of the two hesitantly looked up, another embarrassing sound managing to get past the lump in his throat.

For a split second, Fili felt his heart stop at the sight of his brother. Kili's eyes were blown wide with his pupils constricted, something that resembled fear and despair taking over the usual cheery and grinning Kili. His hair was a tangled mess, sweat droplets finding their ways to his neck and forehead causing some of his dark chocolate brown curls to stick to his face, despite the freezing temperature of the night. Tears were rubbed out all over his face, and his eyes and cheeks were puffy and red. He looked _terrible_ , and even more so exhausted, Fili assumed by the dark circles under his eyes.

A shallow, rapid intake of breathe which was soon followed by a silent sigh came from the younger one, breaking the thick silence that had fallen between the brothers when Fili was too busy taking in the sight of Kili.

Fili would've asked what had happened-- what caused Kili to start panicking and hyperventilating – but had quickly reconsidered that idea as soon as his mouth opened. He knew it wouldn't be best to ask the inducement, Kili obviously wouldn't want to be reminded of whatever the cause was.

“I'm here.” Fili whispered to Kili, leaning in to press their foreheads together. It was a soft and gentle touch, but it seemed to finally calm his younger brother down. Kili let out a shaky breathe he'd been holding, visibly relaxing into the blond's touch.

“I'm right here, Kili. Just-- just take a deep breathe, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Fili's thumbs stroking slowly over the flushed flesh on his brother's cheekbones made Kili's inhales of breath become shallower and quicker for a moment, before calming down and becoming long, delicate intakes of air. Here and there a weak whimper or sob would manage to get past his lips, but the trembling and shaking had died down by now. They sat in silence, comfortable with their forehead's pressed against one another, Kili's eyes shutting close slowly after another couple of minutes. The loud and rapid beating of his heart had stopped too, calming down to a more normal and restful tempo.

After five more minutes passed, Kili was seated in Fili's lap, his face pressed deeply in the crook of the blond's neck. Fili kept stroking his hair and combing his fingers through the thick and messy curls, with soft and utter gentle care, feeling his own eyelids getting heavier by each second that went by. Judging by the warm breathes that hit his skin every now and then, Fili thought his little brother might had fallen asleep in his arms. He tried moving the younger one to put him back to bed, because after all, he needed his rest-- probably more than Fili needed his. When he felt Kili shift against him, however, he stopped and looked up at him.

“You okay..?” Fili kept his voice as low as a murmur, his hand continuing to caress his brother's hair and cheeks, the boy breathing out a soft 'yeah' and nodded, voice harsh and rough, and if the room hadn't been as silent as it was, Fili would've surely missed it. The blond nodded as a sign of affirmation, cherishing the silence between them a little longer.

After a minute exceeded, and Kili showed no hint of moving, Fili pulled the younger one closer against him, stopping his petting to pull him into a tight hug. Kili took a deep breath in through his nose, inhaling the scent of his brother as he wrapped his arms around him in a secure hold, causing Fili to let out a soft chuckle.

“Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?”

The younger one nodded his head before his brother had even finished his sentence, dipping his head deeper in Fili's neck and hands clenching tightly to the thin fabric of his shirt. The blond stood up, pulling his little brother with him as he stumbled across the room to his own bed. He slowly lowered his brother, gently placing him on the mattress and quickly pulling the blanket over him. A shiver went through Kili's body, probably because of how cold the blanket had gotten in the freezing room they were in. It didn't take long before the older of the two joined as well, his body heat slowly starting to warm the bed and of course, his little brother.

Both felt finally at peace, laying in each other's arms, in the same bed, as they hadn't done since they were still children. In the room was complete silence, except for the occasional breaths and heartbeats, giving a steady and relaxing rhythm to fall asleep to. Fili couldn't help but smile at the thought of his brother laying against him, tucked comfortably under his chin and against his chest. As tough as he may seem sometimes, Kili was an absolute sucker for cuddles.

 


End file.
